


[хэндмейд] Удача и любовь всегда рядом

by Eltan, WTF Box of Chinese 2021 (Glaziers)



Series: WTF Box of Chinese 2021: челлендж [3]
Category: Xiao Zhan - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Gen, Handmade, Plaiting, WTF Kombat 2021, Work Contains Fandom Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltan/pseuds/Eltan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaziers/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chinese%202021
Summary: Фанаты начали надевать на рекламную ростовую фигуру Сяо Чжаня плетеные красные браслеты.
Series: WTF Box of Chinese 2021: челлендж [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159439
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Выкладки WTF Box of Chinese 2021





	[хэндмейд] Удача и любовь всегда рядом

[ Альтернативное зеркало на Dropbox ](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/na3mwzwk5cfxgrh/AABPL5BmBR_m30zZeGeDHk8ta?dl=0)

Мы попробовали несколько уроков и делимся с вами ссылкой на самый удачный, на наш взгляд.

https://v.douyin.com/JKjN5dY/


End file.
